


Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!characer x female!reader:•martha kaply•bethany walker•ruby roundhouse•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. BW: Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany x reader
> 
> Request: Hey, guy, I saw that you had Jumanji Welcome To The Junglex reader (specifically BethanyxReader) stories on your masterlist? How about one where the reader is your typical geeky girl admiring (and secretly harbouring a crush on) Bethany from afar? Thanks + Oh, to add to my Bethany request; Prompt 36 - @mackenziehartfords (tumblr)
> 
> song inspo: catching feelings by justin bieber

Bethany Walker in the most beautiful girl in school. We’re not really friends but she does know my name. We were partnered together for an English project a month ago. Ever since then, she’s had me wrapped around her finger. I sit three rows behind her in class, but she always waves at me as she walks in.

I obviously wave back, and when she turns away I’m blushing like crazy. I’ve been crushing on her ever since we worked together. My mind never wakes up without her on it, and it’s crazy to me cause I see her in my dreams. I get nervous whenever she walks by. I don’t understand why she would even want to maintain even a semblance of a friendship with me.

In the hierarchy of high school, people like her don’t normally associate themselves with people like me. I’m a nerd. I have glasses, I read for fun, and I have high grades. For some reason, unknown to me, people like to pick on me for being who I am; but Bethany was different. She never made fun of me. She liked me for who I am, and that just pulled me in deeper into the hole that are my feelings for Bethany Walker.

Valentine’s Day is coming up, which means that the student council is selling flowers, chocolates, and candy-grams. It’s quite depressing when you don’t have anyone to buy them for. But I had a brilliant idea this morning while I was at my locker. I was staring longingly at Bethany across the hall, when a thought came to me, I could be her secret admirer. As I watched her walk away, her perfect blonde hair bouncing with each step, I made up my mind.

During my free period, I go to the library and plan out how I’m going to pull this whole secret admirer thing off. I do some research. I read books about who to write the perfect poem, who to give the perfect gift. By the time free period was over, I hopefully had everything I needed to woo the girl of my dreams.

After school, as I’m walking home, I hear someone shout my name. Looking around, I spot an ethereal blonde angel waving at me. In my daze, I wave back but fail to notice her walking towards me. “Hey. Wanna walk me the rest of the way?”

I nod numbly. She loops her arm through mine and starts walking again. We’ve been walking in a weird silence for a couple minutes before she speaks up, “So Valentine’s Day is coming up. Doing anything special, with anyone special?”

“Who me? No, no one special to spend it with. Just gonna be me, myself and I,” I say nervously. “How about you? Any plans?”

“At the moment no, but if someone wants to make plans with me, I’m free,” she says like I’m the someone she’s talking about. But she can’t be talking about me, can she?

Anyway, we continue walking, making small talk. And by small talk I mean, Bethany talking and me listening. I didn’t mind, I love hearing her voice. Some enough we get to her house. It was at the same time too soon and not soon enough. I was freaking out. My heart was racing and I was pretty sure she could hear it. And the whole time her hand was getting closer to mine and that just made me even more nervous. If her house was a little further down, she’d be holding my hand and palms would be sweating like crazy and that would’ve just grossed her out.

I walk with her to the front door; I’m not a savage, I was raised with manners. She turns to look at me before making any attempt to open the front door. “Thanks for walking with me.”

“Yeah. No problem, any time,” I say. She opens the door and turns to walk in. I take a chance and say, “Bethany wait…” She turns to face me, halfway in the door and halfway out. “Listen, I like you. A lot. And I was wondering if maybe, if you wanted to, you’d like to be me Valentine?”

She steps fully out of the door before answering. “Yeah, I’d love to, simply because you’re the best,” she say getting closer. She comes up and kisses my cheek making blush scarlet. She turns to go inside and I turn to walk away.

I look over my shoulder one last time, and at the same time she turns to look at me. “Hey!” I turn to look at her again. “Walk me to school tomorrow?” she asks.

"7:30. I’ll be here!” I shout back. She waves at me before going inside this time. I turn again and start walking home. I guess I did all that research earlier today for nothing. Oh well. I just got the girl of my dreams.

 


	2. MK: Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha x reader
> 
> Request: Because I really liked your other one, I’m gonna request another one. Martha Kaply, General Prompt 21. [“You did what?!”] - @mackenziehartfords (tumblr)
> 
> song inspo: pretty girl by hayley kiyoko

Thursday nights were usually reserved for fun video game competitions between me and my twin brother, Spencer. But after his stupid ass got caught and the whole weird video game thing happened, every Thursday night we're joined by his new friends, Martha, Fridge and Bethany.

At first I was skeptical about the whole thing, but once I saw how they treated each other I realized that their shared experience in the game really made them friends. Also, Martha Kaply was in my house. I've had a crush on her since freshman year.

Any way, it's Thursday again and with days getting longer and nights staying warmer, I decided that instead of playing video games and hanging out in the basement like we usually do, I'd set up something in the backyard. After school, I went straight home unfortunately missing the chance to walk with Martha like I usually do, but I really needed to get home and set everything up. "I'll see you guys later, I want to set something up that i hope you'll like," I say as I practically sprint home.

As soon as I got home, I made a beeline for the backyard. I went to the garage and found the tools and things I needed. After setting up fairy lights, some speakers and a large screen; I worked quickly to bring everything from the basement to the backyard. I set up the TV, the gaming console, the controllers and lastly a projector that I found in the school's basement and modified. I ran a systems check and everything worked beautifully. I hoped everyone liked it. More importantly hoped Martha liked it as I was low-key trying to impress her although I get the feeling she likes Spencer.

Everyone arrived at the usual time, it wasn't dark out but the sky was fading into a dark scarlet orange mix and you could see the blackness of night fighting its way through. I greeted everyone in the foyer in a different outfit than what I had worn to school. I had managed to finish setting up quick enough to shower and change. Did you know manual labour makes you sweat? It was disgusting.

"Hey guys. I hope you don't mind the change of scenery tonight," I say leading them to the backyard. "I had this idea that since Summer's knocking at our doors, we could play video games outside instead of the basement." I slide the backdoor open and let everyone out in front of me.

The four of them stood still looking around, impressed with the set up. Spencer and Fridge were more impressed with the projector setup, while Bethany and Martha were amazed with all the lights and decor I had put up. "Y/N this is so pretty," Bethany says still looking at all the lights strung up.

"Yeah, this setup is dope. The screen is so cool," Fridge says in awe. Spencer turned around to look at me, but I was too busy watching Martha's eyes sparkle with the reflection of the lights and an awestruck smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly, Spencer was standing next to me nudging my shoulder. I looked at him startled and confused. He was looking back at me, a smirk playing at his lips, "You know, you aren't that great at hiding how you feel."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, your big old crush on Martha. Everyone knows about it except for Martha," he says with teasing eyes. I look back at Martha, by now everyone's settled into the beanbag chairs from the basement. Fridge and Bethany playing the first round while Martha sits and watches, glancing back at us from the corner of her eyes. "You should tell her how you feel."

"Yeah and get rejected by the prettiest girl at Brantford," I say rolling my eyes. "No thank you."

"But I happen to know that she likes you too."

I look at him like he's crazy, "And how do you know that?"

"Today after you took off, Martha wanted to talk to me. She wanted to know if you liked someone or if you were seeing someone, and without thinking I told her that you like her and..." he was cut off by me punching him in the shoulder.

"You did what?!" I exclaim in an angry whisper. "I can't believe you."

"Well you could either stay mad at me or go talk to her. Now that she likes you, what's holding you back," Spencer says suddenly becoming wise. I shove him again before going to sit next to Martha.

"Hey," I say as I sink into the beanbag chair next to Martha. "So, umm, do you like the new setup?"

"Yeah. It's really nice and where did you get the projector from?" she asks. At this point we're just making nervous small talk.

"Oh, I found it in the basement at school and I modified it," I say. I take a breath and take a chance. "So Martha, umm, Valentine's day is coming up and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner with me? But only if you want to."

"Yes. I'd like that," she says blushing slightly.

"Really?" I ask in a bit of disbelief. "Ok um ok. Cool."

For the rest of the night Martha and I sit side by side. We all goof off and hang out and play video games until everyone leaves one by one. Spencer, Bethany and Fridge spent the rest of the night watching as Martha and I finally confessed our feelings to each other and loved seeing us happy.

Martha was the last to leave. While Spencer was bringing things back into the basement, I walked Martha to the front door. "Is it too late to confess that I did all this to impress you," I say to her as we stand on the front porch holding hands.

"You nerd. You don't need to impress me," she says smiling at me while I blush light pink.

"I um, I'll see you tomorrow," I say giving her hand a light squeeze. She turns to walk away, but I grab her wrist before she leaves. I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. "Now that's a proper goodbye."

She let's go of my hand and walks away, blushing a deep shade of pink. She waves one last time before disappearing down the street. I close the door and go back to the back yard. Spencer had finished putting everything away, so I just go to my room and lay in bed. I can't wait to see Martha tomorrow and I can't wait for Valentine's Day.


	3. BW: Levitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany x reader
> 
> request: "Because I really liked your other one, I’m gonna request another one. Bethany Walker, General Prompt 21. [“You did what?!”]" - @mackenziehartfords (tumblr)
> 
> song inspo: levitate by jacob whitesides

Being Spencer’s twin meant having to know his friends. When he became friends with Martha, Fridge and Bethany, I was pleasantly surprised. I’m quite the opposite of my brother. I like to be active and explore. Now Spencer will say that he’s like that too, but he lives vicariously through video games. I like video games too and I play just as much as my brother. But even after the Jumanji thing, he still refuses to go hiking with me.

When he introduced me to his friends one day, I was happy to hear the Bethany would be happy to accompany me on my weekend hikes. Every weekend, Bethany and I would go hike the trails at the park. Sometimes we would have picnics or I would bring my guitar and play some music. I always look forward to weekend hikes with Bethany. We’ve been doing this for a couple months now. Recently, Bethany had started seeing this jerkwad a school, and every weekend she would tell me about all the shady things he’s done. I always wondered why she was still with him.

He’s doesn’t understand her, he’s let her down and overall he’s just a shady dude. I have to admit that I’ve fallen for Bethany these past couple months and it sucks that I have to be the one who has to listen to her go on and on about this guy.

I got so fed up with this guy and the way he treats her that I wrote a song about it. The only one who’s heard it is Spencer, but that’s only because we live in the same house. But Martha is the only one I’ve told about my feelings for Bethany.

All week I’ve heard Bethany talk about this guy. It’s not that I hate hearing her talk, it’s that she’s talking about this horrible guy. I love the sound of Bethany’s voice. I love the way her eyes light up when we hike somewhere new or go further than before on a certain trail. I love the way she seems to glow in the high noon sun. I love the way her hair shines in the low sun of early mornings. I love how excited she is despite the early hours. I love that she’s just as adventurous as I am. I love a lot of things about her.

It’s Saturday morning now and I’m getting ready to meet up with Bethany for our hike. I’m packing lunch for the both of us when Spencer comes downstairs for breakfast. “You know, you should sing her that song you wrote,” he says grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard.

“And why would I do that?” I ask still packing lunch for later.

“She’ll like it. And before you ask how I know, I overheard her talking to Martha about how she likes you. And I got a little excited cause I know you like her too and told her that you write her a song.”

After hearing this, I stop packing lunch and turn to look at him, my arms crossed. “ **You did what** now?” I sigh exasperatedly, “Why? Why would you do that?” I make a fist at him, “I’m gonna kill you when I get back.” That was the last thing I said to him before going back to packing the picnic basket. Spencer finishes making his breakfast and goes back upstairs.

Once I’ve finished packing the food, I head upstairs to my room and grab my guitar before leaving to meet up with Bethany. I walk to the park with a basket in hand and my guitar in its case on my back. I see Bethany before she sees me. She’s standing by the big oak tree that’s become our designated landmark meeting place. She looks as beautiful as always and the sunlight is bouncing off of her in the most artistic way. I slow my pace to steal a few more glances before I make myself known.

“Hey Bethany,” I say as I walk up to her. She spins around to face me and she smiles that smile that makes me feel like I’m the only one who gets to see her smile that wide and that bright.

“Hey. You ready? I’m so ready to get to the end of this trail. I’ve been wanting to see that waterfall you’ve told me so much about.” Bethany’s bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement and she reaches for my hand and pulls me along.

She drags me for like five minutes but slows down so that I’m walking alongside her. We’re walking in a comfortable silence and she’s still holding my hand. I’m just hoping she doesn't look over at me because I am blushing scarlet right now.

A few more minutes pass before either of us say anything. As soon as she opened her mouth I was hoping that she wouldn't bring up her douchecanoe boyfriend, but that’s exactly what happened. My mood took a bit of a dive but I stuck it out because she was still holding my hand.

We had been walking for a couple of hours by now and the sun had risen to being almost directly above us. “How much longer until we get to the waterfall? It’s getting hot and I’m getting hungry.” Bethany asks, whining a bit.

“We’re almost there. I swear. As soon as we get there we can eat,” I tell her.

The next hour and a half was spent just talking a goofing around a little. And I could be wrong, and I usually am about this kind of thing, but I think Bethany was flirting with me. I mean, I’m hoping she was, but I’m usually wrong about that kind of thing.

We were laughing at some stupid jokes when I stumbled through some bushes and almost fell into a small pool of water. Bethany grabbed my hand to keep me from falling. We were still holding hands even after she pulled me up when I pointed to the waterfall, “We’re here!”

She pulls me towards the water and excitedly turns towards me. “This place is so beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here.” She lets go of my hand and walks towards the waterfall. She puts her hand through the falling water as she looks on in amazement.

While she’s admiring the view, I take the time to set up a little picnic. I’m sitting on the picnic blanket I managed to fit in the basket, watching her just have fun. When she turns back to me, I wave her over, “I brought food, come eat!”

At the mention of food she comes running, not really it was more of a fast walk than a run, but she came over and sat next to me on the checkered blanket. We eat and goof off and we planned to go for a swim before we left. I had almost forgot what Spencer told me this morning until Bethany brought it up.

“So the other day, Spencer mentioned that you wrote a song for me and I noticed that you brought your guitar...will you play if for me? Please?” She gives me these big pleading puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t find it in me to say ‘no’.

With a sigh, I pick up my guitar. “It’s called Levitate and I hope you don’t hate me after hearing it.” I start strumming the opening chords before singing the first words. I try to gauge her reaction the entire song but sometimes I can’t read her, and this is one of those times. By the end of the song, I’m a nervous wreck and I feel like throwing up.

“So? Do you hate me now?”

“I could never. It was beautiful and I’m honored you wrote me a song. I didn’t mention it earlier but, I broke up with him last weekend. I was waiting until we got here to tell you that I like you. You were right about him and I didn’t want to believe you and I was afraid of my feelings towards you that I stayed with him.” She says looking me in the eyes.

“Am I hearing this right? Did I just hear you say that you like me?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yes you dork. Now let’s go for that swim before it gets late and it starts getting dark,” Bethany says before standing and taking off her sneakers and socks.

Neither of us brought swimsuits, so we just take our sneakers and socks off and remove any electronics from our persons. Bethany takes her shirt off but leaves her shorts on and I do the same. She waits for me at the water’s edge. I stand next to her and she grabs my hand. Together we walk slowly into the water. It starts shallow at the edge, but the further you go the deeper it gets. We’re in up to our shoulders and neither of our feet are touching the floor.

We splash and swim around for a bit. Bethany has a brilliant idea to see what's behind the waterfall. So we swim towards it and both of us are a bit hesitant to go behind it, but Bethany makes the first move. She swims forward and disappears behind the wall of cascading water. After a few seconds, I nervously do the same. The was a small cave behind the waterfall. It was beautiful. Bethany was standing at the mouth of the cave when I walked up next to her.

“I wish it was lighter out so we can explore this cave,” she says brushing her hand against mine.

“We can always come back tomorrow or next weekend,” I say intertwining our fingers and holding her hand. “It’s getting late. We should start heading back.”

She turns towards me and nods. I hadn’t realized how narrow the mouth of the cave was or how close we were standing. Her nose was almost touching mine. If I move forward I can kiss her. It’s like she read my mind because the next thing I know is Bethany’s moving forward and closing the gap between us. Her lips touch mine and it’s a soft and gentle kiss. My body feels like it’s been lit on fire and there seems to be a buzzing coming from within. She pulls away and we’re both panting softly, just a little breathless.

We leave the cave and go back through the waterfall. We dry off as we pack everything up. As we trek back to civilization, everything seems to have a soft warm fuzzy glow. Our hands constantly brush against each other and our pinkies are linked together, not wanting to let go.

By the time we make it back to the big oak in the park, the sun is low in the sky. We just stand close together, not wanting to separate. I lean in for another kiss. This one still soft and gentle but it lasts longer than the first. Then it turns into pecks and smiles and a little laughter before you both go your separate ways for the night.

“I had fun today. I mean I always have fun with you but today was especially fun,” she says. “I hope all of our dates are this fun.”

“Time of my life whenever I’m with you,” I say blushing a bit. “How about I take you out tomorrow? Dinner and a movie?”

“I’d love to. Just text when and I’ll be ready,” she says.

I kiss her once more, lingering just a little longer before she turns and walks home. “Text me when you get home,” I say after her.

“I always do,” she says over her shoulder.

I watch her walk away until she becomes a speck on the horizon. When I can no longer see her, I turn and head home. My whole body is vibrating with warmth and happiness. I finally got the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms and kudos are welcomed


End file.
